


Upgrades and downgrades

by Readingwritingthinking



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingwritingthinking/pseuds/Readingwritingthinking
Summary: Just meaningless Abby/Buck cuteness because it´s what we deserve. One-shot.





	Upgrades and downgrades

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so be kind.

Abby was in the process of changing from her work clothes into something that felt more comfortable. Today had been a relatively calm day at the office. If only one gun shot, a couple of heart attacks and ten car crashes could be considered calm. Her phone chimed and she picked it out of her back pocket. She smiled when she realized it was a text from Buck. «Ice cream?» it said. He had really taken a turn in the four months they had been dating. He was so sweet and attentive always worried about her and if she was okey. Abby was a little tired but ice cream sounded terribly tempting. Well, it might have been the very tall, very muscly ice cream supplier that was the most tempting but hey who says no to ice cream. «Sure» she texted back as she headed out to her car.

Buck stood behind Abby with his arms slung around her inspecting the many choices of ice cream flavors. «What flavor do you want?» he whispered in her ear. She opened her mouth to speak but Buck interrupted her. «No, wait i wanna guess… ehh, maybe strawberry because you´re hair always smells like strawberries». Abby started laughing partly because that was a dumb conclusion and a little bit because Buck was now nuzzling her neck, and she was very ticklish. Very. «No» she managed to get out. «Aw, it has to be chocolate then.» he chuckled against her hair. «Um, not really a fan» she says laughing harder now than she had before. «Then what is it?» he asked actually curious. «Vanilla» she said and looked at him grinning. He was smiling so wide it almost went around his face. «No, you’re not a vanilla person. I know for a fact that you aren´t». Buck never stopped being mesmerized by this woman. She was beautiful, smart and oh so his type. To be fair until he met her he had not really had a type, but Abby, Abby was definitely his type.

They got their ice creams, hers vanilla and he got strawberry because man did he like the taste of that. He held open the door for her and she stopped dead in her tracks right outside the ice cream parlor. «What´s wrong?» Buck asked. «Tommy» and she gestured for him to look down the street. «Tommy who?» he asked not making the connection. «My ex» she whispered. Buck started laughing. Tommy appeared to also have gotten a new girlfriend. She was short, had brown hair and looked nothing like Abby. The couple started walking in the direction of the ice cream parlor and Abby went into half panic-mode. Buck was still laughing. «Not funny» Abby uttered. Buck threw his ice cream cone in the dumpster right next to them and grabbed her pulling her towards him for a kiss just as Tommy realized who it was. They pulled back and Tommy awkwardly said «Hi, Abby ehh long time no see hehe». Buck did not let go of her so she shifted to her side with both his arms still around her. «Yeah, hi, been a year probably - this is eh Buck» she pointed to him and he extended one of his hands to shake his then put it right back around her hip bone. Tommy more uncomfortable than mere seconds earlier asked how her mom was doing. Abby updated him and said she was getting worse, but still fine. «Well, we should probably get going» Tommy muttered and started moving towards the door. «Yeah us too» Abby said already over this awkward encounter.

They were walking down the street in relative silence Buck´s arm around Abby´s shoulders and sharing her ice cream since he had thrown his away to show Tommy just what he had lost. Out of the blue Buck pulled her a little tighter and said «Huge downgrade babe». Abby not really following just looked at him confused. «Her, his new girlfriend or whatever was a huge downgrade from you» Buck said looking at her intently and sliding his arm down to her back pocket. Abby started laughing almost spitting out the ice cream she had in her mouth. He tipped her chin up and pecked her lips a few times through the laughs. She can´t remember the last time she was this happy and quite frankly he can´t either.

When they got to his car he went to reach behind her to open the door for her but she leaned back and put her arms around his neck. He looked at her not entirely sure what her intent was but he slid both his hands around her back. She kissed him once «You» she kissed him again «are» and again «a huge upgrade» she kissed him one last time sliding her tongue in for the briefest of moments. «Your place?» was the only thing Buck managed to get out. «Definitely» was her only response.


End file.
